Stargate HP1
by shina-schatten
Summary: Stargate Harry Potter x-over. The veil led to the stargate on earth. What does Sirius Black and the stargate team make of one another and is there a way home for Sirius? Spoilers all books and seasons.
1. Falling Between Worlds

Disclaimer: We do not own either Stargate nor Harry Potter, both belong to their respective owners, not us. We only own the crazy plot we are using.

This fic is jointly written by Shina Schatten and WraithXIII.

Thank you and we hope you enjoy our insanity.

Chapter 1: Falling Between Worlds

Sirius cast the hex at her. In the space of a heartbeat he remembered every relevant moment. He remembered the laughter of youth. He saw in the stone hearted bitch the girl who had beaten him at chess more times then he cared to remember. He envisioned the day she had run to him across the Great Hall, ignoring all propriety as she shouted that she was engaged. All that swirled away as a blasting hex knocked him back, breaking the shield, but luckily no bones. He was airborne, not by choice, and then he was falling.

He saw the light of the reducto curse flying toward him, but in his fall was unable to act. Everything was becoming cold and dark. He wasn't going blind or unconscious, but the light was fading faster than he could perceive. Suddenly there was light and warmth just before a loud crack and pain lanced his head. He heard an explosion and as footsteps swam in his hearing he muttered, "Protego," before unconsciousness claimed him.

12345678901234567890

Walter polished the lenses in his wire-rimmed glasses, patiently, methodically. Almost as though he knew that the moment he started doing something else... sigh...

"Unauthorized off-world activation!" The red beacons were flashing, and the two squads of the SGC's finest troops poured into the gateroom from both sides, taking the tactical positions they were trained to take. Walter had no sooner keyed the command closing the heavy doors on both sides of the gateroom, when General O'Neill entered the room.

"If it's the Tok'ra... take a message. Tell 'em I'm..." O'Neill thought of the right cliché for the moment... "in the bath." Sgt."Walter" stifled a grin as he notified the General they were not receiving an IDC, and the fourth chevron had already engaged.

"Close the iris." With a few keystrokes, the heavy iris slid shut, and the fifth and sixth chevrons engaged. After the seventh, the inner wheel of the gate continued to spin.

"Uhm Sir?" Walter had seen extraordinary events occur, sometimes daily, from his seat in the control room, but this one had him at a loss. Those with Clearance to Level 28 knew about the eighth chevron being needed to access far away points, like the Asgard Home world, or the Pegasus Galaxy, but even Colonel Carter could only speculate as to why...

"Sir, the _ninth_ chevron is locked!" Walter could barely swallow, as he looked over his shoulder at a very confused Jack O'Neill.

"Well... that's weird". The wormhole activated behind the trinium alloy iris, and the entire Stargate began to darken. As it grew visibly darker it began to envelop the iris in a thick, fluid void. O'Neill grabbed the intercom, "Colonel Carter to the Control Room, NOW!" He hung up and looked down to Walter, "Get our boys outta there, and seal the gateroom, and close the blast doors here too, we'll watch on screen." The door in front of the observation window slid into place, just as the last of the iris turned pitch black. The last of the troops made their retreat as the doors closed again.

Carter ran into the Control Room just as it happened. Something in dark clothes was thrown through the gate, landing halfway down the ramp, followed by a deep violet blast, angled upward... toward the… "GET DOWN!" O'Neill's words were eclipsed by the explosion. No, not an explosion, explosions were louder than that. Jack had by his own words been in some damn-distasteful places, and been asked to do some damn-distasteful things. The Air Force and the SGC had made sure he had the training, and the tools, to complete missions, but he had never seen anything that could have done this. Through the blast door, and the bulletproof window it protected, was a perfect four foot circle. Looking through it he saw the wormhole shut down, the iris and Stargate "bleeding" off the darkness.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Sirius slowly woke to consciousness. The air was cool and as he opened his eyes dark gray concrete met his gaze. Soft light filtered to reveal the starkness of the wall he was facing. It hit him as it had years before. The cold the gray was a reminder he had been caught, it was only a matter of time before the dementors arrived in his cell. A terrified scream broke from his throat, "No! Stay back, Stay away from me!"

A small door within the larger one opened from the outside, revealing a dense mesh grating, with the outline of a face behind it. "Uh… Hi." The hesitation was unmistakable, "My name is Daniel." Another trademark pause, "Who are you?"

Sirius lowered his hands from where they gripped his head and looked toward the voice. The small meshed door with the outline of a face confused him. This was a new type of holding cell; this must be an Auror from the ministry. "Has Fudge ordered the Kiss?" the fright and anger were at war with one another in his voice.

Daniel closed his eyes, and the confusion crept across his face, like the first time he heard Jack say he agreed with him… about anything. "Uh… no, not exactly… who's Fudge?"

Sirius's gaze took in the light sources in the room then, not windows but unusual looking enclosed torches. He looked at the face through the mesh window and said, "The moronic ass we call a minister."

"Minister… like a priest or some kind of religious leader? Right… by the way, I couldn't help but notice the accent. I only mention it because we don't get many, um, visitors through the gate speaking the Queen's English." Daniel didn't know if this was bothering or intriguing him, but either way he needed to know who he was, or maybe more importantly… "Where are you from?"

Sirius's brow furrowed in confusion that this person did not know the minister. _Accent_ thought Sirius before suddenly realizing Daniel didn't sound like everyone else he knew. Sirius decided to answer as few questions as possible and simply said, "London."

"London." His eyebrows raised in mock amazement, "Yeah, I wasn't aware Great Britain had a gate. Unless of course you mean P3X-2…"

"London bloody England, and why the hell do you keep saying gate?" Sirius' famous temper had flared up, obviously this was some new questioning technique thought up during his incarceration in Azkaban.

"Okay look, I don't know exactly how you know about London, and I don't know if your people call it the ring, the gate, or the Chaapa'ai, but I have about five more minutes to find out who you are and why you're here. Believe me, I'm much better to talk to than Jack, I knew him for months before he cared what I had to say, and _I_ was important to him!"

Realization wasn't as slow in coming as one might think. Sirius knew this wasn't the ministry and if he ever wanted a chance to kill Bellatrix and see Harry again he would need to start cooperating. In a defeated tone of voice he said, "My name is Sirius Black. The last thing I remember was that bitch Bella blasting me backwards. My shield failed and then I lost consciousness, next thing I know I'm here, where-ever here is."

Over years of studying history, Daniel's opinion was still that, with a few exceptions, most fighting could have, or should have been suppressed with discussions. Maybe this future fight was being evaded now. "Hello, Sirius. Um, yeah, I meant to ask you about that. Right after you, uh, landed, you said Protego, that's Latin for shield. At first we thought maybe you meant the iris, in front of our gate, but you just said that _your_ shield failed. Was this shield on your ship?"

Sirius had begun chanting the word fuck within his mind as Daniel mentioned the translation for the shield spell. This was a Muggle he was speaking with. He looked at the shaded eyes through the mesh and said, "No, no ship. May I ask, am I in America or somewhere else in Eurasia?"

As if he was trying to translate something from O'Neill into English, Daniel stared into the mesh. He removed his glasses and squeezed the bridge of his nose. "How do you know so much about our world? You're not Goa'uld. You're not Tok'ra. Our doctors say you're human, but you came through the gate from London bloody England, babbling about a Protego, and Bella shooting at you!" And like turning off a switch, the anger was gone and the curiosity returned, "Who is Bella? A minor system-lord?"

"Okay… let me think this through…" Sirius paused and stood. He began pacing. "First off normally only Ministers and Presidents know about _us_… but with everything Voldemort's likely… No." He stopped and faced the door again, "Daniel, I do not know what a ring, gate, cha-pappa, or any of the other stuff you are saying is. Bella is my bitch cousin turned murdering whore in the name of an unholy half-blooded bastard who's responsible for my best friends' death." His voice was fierce with hatred and rage before calming slightly. "I don't know how much clearance you have within the Muggle governments, but I need to get in contact with Albus Dumbledore of Hogwarts. If you contact London's… good god what's that stupid division called now… anyway call their please-men then dial six five one six nine and ask for Kingsley Shackelbolt, he can contact Dumbledore, please do not say my name to anyone but Kingsley."

"Well, I don't know about muggles, let me talk to Jack, and we'll call, uh, London's please-men, and not tell them you're here until we get to Kingsley, and Albus, and Humpty and Dumpty, and we'll all get together at Hogwarts for a good old time. I'll bring the Nox! I'll, uh, be back later."

"You're turning out the lights?" Sirius looked and sounded truly confused. He then shook his head slightly and muttered quietly, "I guess you were right mother, I would eventually disgrace the _noble_ name of Black, forgive me but I may need to break our secrecy." Sirius sat back down to wait and assess everything he had learned, now was not the time to be a Gryffindor, now was the time to the mastermind of the Marauders.

"Lights? Uh, no... wait, nox... that's funny, " He ran his fingers through his hair, "they'll stay on. For now anyway." He didn't know why he tried to sound intimidating. He had never been one for parting shots, but maybe too much time spent with Jack was taking its toll. He closed the observation door, and looked at it for a minute. He knew what came next; he could already hear Jack's voice…

"Daniel, whaddya mean that's _all we know_?" The briefing room had been the setting for many conversations, some heated, over the lasteight years. This wasn't the first time Jack had been disappointed with Daniel, and it wouldn't be the last. If nothing else, Daniel had proven himself more often than not, so Jack _was_ willing to listen… again.

"I mean that's all he's told me so far. Now, granted, there's more to this, after all it's not every day the gate, uh, does that. But he does seem to know quite a bit about our world, specifically England. He even has the right dialect for the area. I can't explain it, but I think he's _from _Earth." Colonel Carter spoke up.

"You know, Sir, this isn't the first time we've dealt with alternate..." she was cut off.

"Carter!" Sam knew to stop without him having to say it, and she did, with a smile. O' Neill continued, "I know, but this time I'd like to think he may actually be nuts! It's easier for me that way..."

Carter maintained her smile, "Understood, Sir, but you can't discount the possibility that he may very well be from..."

Jack cleared his throat, "Carter..." he wasn't angry with her, exactly. After all, her brains had saved the world more often than his tactics, but he _was_ the ranking officer, and even though they were all old friends, he liked to at least _look_ like he was in charge. "I believe Daniel is still... briefing... us." He smiled at Sam and kept it as he looked back at Dr. Jackson, "Daniel?"

"Right... uh, anyway he wanted us to call the "please-men" in London, and ask for Kingsley, extension... " He checked his notes, "Six five one six nine. We weren't to mention his name to anyone but him. Problem is, uh, there are no five digit extensions at any of the Government offices, including the police, which I assume is what he meant by the "please". Daniel kept the corners of his mouth wide after saying the word, the way he often did when thinking.

"So, Daniel," Jack began, with the ever-present sarcasm, "What you're saying is that we…" He paused to let Daniel finish for him.

"Don't know very much. I know, Jack, let me talk to him some more. I almost feel a…" he stopped, searching for the right word. "bond, I guess with him. I'd like to find out what cultural significance his belongings have."

O'Neill's eyebrows raised, "Ah yes… the stick!"

"Actually, Sir, the 'stick' as you called it had some properties we couldn't quite explain in the lab." Carter interjected. "I'd like a chance to ask him some questions as well."

"Okay, well, since we're on the subject," he glanced at his old friend, "Teal'c, do _you_ have any questions for the prisoner?"

The Jaffa raised a single eyebrow, and with his head cocked slightly, "I do not, O'Neill. I will however accompany Colonel Carter and Daniel Jackson to the holding room."

"Well, have fun kids. I'm off to a meeting with, uh," Jack waved his hand in a circular motion, "someone important… somewhere… else."

Carter and Daniel smiled as they rose from the table, Teal'c looked slightly puzzled for a moment, then a slight smile crept across his face. Over the last seven years, Teal'c had studied O'Neill's expressions; obviously this was an attempt to let Carter and Daniel 'do their thing', which was another O'Neillism he had learned.


	2. Unraveling Belief

Disclaimer: Still don't own it… this will be the last chapter with it posted.

Still jointly written

Chapter 2: Unraveling Belief

Sirius sat in the cell after Daniel had gone. The muggle had mocked him and used the type of sarcasm he remembered James preferring. The raven haired wizard walked over to the wall mounted lanterns and studied the cylindrical shaped surface. There was no flame within it nor could Sirius feel the hum of magic he knew from magical light sources. He however became aware of an auditory humming buzz which seemed to emanate from the light source. He knew the only reason he heard the sound was due to his Animagus form.

Satisfied that the lights were not magical, Sirius walked back to the cot and sat down. He closed his eyes and contemplated attempting to Apparate out. He couldn't feel any wards, but that didn't mean they might not be there. Sirius felt fairly powerless without his wand. He couldn't perform more than simple spells without it. Wand-less magic had never been a strong point for him.

Sirius thought about the other problems with attempting to apparate. He didn't know where he was, so he wasn't sure if the places he knew were close enough for him to apparate. _If I'm in England, France or any European country I could probably reach Grimmauld Place, but anywhere further east than Poland and I'm fucked. And if I'm in America, like I fear, than there's no way I can apparate home._

Sirius stretched and stood once more. He had decided that apparation straight home was impossible, but an Alohomora spell on the door and a series of apparations away from the guards was a good option. He walked to the door and knelt in front of it. He placed his hands to either side of the doorknob and concentrated. "Alohomora," he whispered fiercely, putting as much energy into it as he could. There as a slight click followed by a buzz and popping sound. Suddenly a high pitched wailing sound, an alarm, flooded the hallways and rooms of Cheyenne Mountain.

Carter, Jackson and Teal'c were already on their way to see the prisoner, but a security breach tends to hasten one's pace. As they arrived, two guards stood, one with sidearm in hand, staring in confusion at the door.

"Report, Corporal." Sam's military instincts kicked in. At heart she was a scientist, but she was still a ranking Air Force Officer.

"I'm not sure, Colonel," one guard snapped to attention, complete with a crisp salute, "the alarm sounded, we knew it was this door, because the light above the cell door came on. But the door didn't open, in fact it sounded like it shorted out."

Returning the salute, Carter responded, "Shorted out? That doesn't make sense, these doors are…" Daniel cut her off.

"Sirius, are you okay?" He carefully opened the observation door, jumping back at a set of dark eyes peering back at him.

Sirius realized his mistake at mixing magic and the muggle door. He somewhat sheepishly asked, "What happened to the door?"

Carter answered before Daniel could form the words, "That depends, what did you do?" She was now kneeling, investigating the minute space between door and door jam. "This mag-lock is fried. I don't even know how this could have been done; let alone how you managed to do it from in there!" She turned to the Jaffa, "Teal'c, this is going to have to be cut through. Could you call for Siler?"

With a nod of his head, Teal'c responded, "Indeed, Col. Carter."

Sirius was surprised that he felt somewhat guilty about the door. He haltingly said, "Um, sorry. I never took muggle studies so I didn't realize a simple charm would do, um that to your door. You don't need to cut the door, if you back up I can get out without any trouble."

Carter stopped looking at the door, and stood; now looking at the prisoner. "You can get out without any trouble? I don't think so. If you could do that you would have by now."

"I don't think so, Sam." Daniel began to explain, "Yes, he's a prisoner, but only because we know nothing about him and he came through the gate in an… unexpected way. But I don't think he wants to hurt us, in fact his being here may be an accident of some kind."

As if the remainder of what Sirius had said just hit her, confusion set into Sam's face. "Did he just say "muggle"?" Daniel nodded. "What's a muggle?"

Almost rehearsed and perfected, Daniel and Sirius answered Sam simultaneously, "Non-wizards." Daniel looked as confused as Sam, and Sirius wasn't far behind. He had said nothing of the wizarding world to Daniel, why would he have responded like that?

Sirius knew at that moment he had to leave the cell, for one he had to get a good look at Daniel and two he was beginning to feel just a bit claustrophobic. "Um, could you please step back a moment?"

As a secondary response, Sam agreed and stepped away, but she had to know. "What do you mean non-wizards?" She was familiar with Asgard beaming technology, and the methods used by the Reetou, but nothing could have prepared her for what she was about to witness.

Sirius saw a clear spot to apparate to and silently said the spell within his mind. With a loud dual popping sound he appeared in the spot he had been looking at.

123456789012345678901234567890

General O'Neill had just sat down at his desk, in his office, in his chair. It wasn't as comfortable as Hammond's chair had been, but it was _his_ chair. In a well-practiced maneuver, he swung his feet toward the top of his desk, and in the split second it took from floor to desktop, his day went south.

There were different types of alarms for different needs within the SGC. The one that just went off wasn't for an unauthorized incoming traveler, or a containment breach in one of the labs. This one meant a prisoner was attempting to escape, and seeing how there was currently only one prisoner…

O'Neill was almost there when he turned the corner and heard a loud 'pop', and also saw a man appear a foot in front of him. He spun on his heels, and yelled, "Whoa!" He didn't know whether to be upset or throw change for a great trick. "What the hell's goin' on?"

Sirius hadn't expected anyone else to arrive in the hallway. Holding up is hands in the universal 'I'm not armed' way said, "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Still not sure what had happened, Daniel held up one hand, as he used to do, telling Jack not to shoot. "Jack, this is Sirius Black. Sirius, General Jack O'Neill."

Jack smiled sarcastically, "Charmed. What is he doing out of his cell? Carter?" He had learned to trust Carter's evaluations, even when he had no clue what she was saying. He knew without a doubt she was, as Hammond had once put it, "way smarter than he was." So her response landed with all the grace of a disabled Death Glider.

"I don't know, Sir. I'm as clueless as you this time." Jack did a double take at Sam, not fully knowing if she was being funny. He then went where he always did when he didn't understand Carter.

"Daniel?"

Still dumbfounded, not over what he saw, but because he knew what just happened, or at least he _thought_ he did. "Uh, yeah, he umm…" He _knew _the word. He didn't know how, but he knew what this was called.

Sirius had turned toward Daniel while Jack spoke with Sam. At Daniel's stuttering response Sirius supplied the word, "Apparated."

Daniel snapped his fingers and pointed to Sirius, "YES! He apparated!"

Jack cocked his head, "Which means?"

"I don't know exactly. I mean, it's in there, but I can't find it. I _know_ I know it, but I didn't _study_ it, not here anyway."

Looking intently at Daniel, Sirius murmured, "You look familiar."

"So do you, but you shouldn't, I mean you can't!"

A familiar voice came from beside them, walking up the adjoining corridor, "Perhaps you are remembering from when you had Ascended, Daniel Jackson?" Teal'c stood beside a very confused Siler, who was pushing a cart with large welding tanks.

"Does this mean we _don't _need to cut the door open?"

123456789012345678901234567890

The walk through the corridors to the briefing room had been rather quiet. Communication between SG-1 teammates had been in low voices as they walked. Sirius was flanked by Teal'c and Daniel as he was guided to a seat at the long table. Sirius reached for a glass and poured some water from the pitcher before sitting where he was guided to. He was somewhat surprised that they hadn't placed shackles on him. He took a sip of the water as the muggles sat down at the table as well, although he wasn't sure Daniel was a muggle.

After a long pause, Jack cleared his throat, "So, Sirius, is it? Daniel tells me you're a _wizard_?" Daniel and the rest of the table brought their eyes to O'Neill, who looked back at Daniel and raised his palms and shrugged his shoulders, as if to say 'what?'

"That would be correct. I've broken just about every secrecy law my society has by allowing you to know this, but somehow I doubt that is going to matter much," replied Sirius with a slight smirk, reminiscent of his Marauder days.

"Your _society_. That would be Kingsley and the folks at Hog's Head?"

"Hogwarts." Daniel quickly corrected him, although not sure why he almost took the mistake personally.

"Hogwarts… sorry." Jack seemed to be a little more serious now. He didn't necessarily see Sirius as a threat, but he needed to know more about him.

Sirius was glad Daniel had corrected the mistake. He said, "Kind of, Kingsley is a wizard and Hogwarts is the best school in Europe for aspiring witches and wizards to learn at."

Jack sat up, putting his feet back on the floor, "See! That's what I mean. Why can't we have cool schools like that here?"

Sirius looked somewhat confused by his response and said, "Yeah, I suppose Salem Witches Institute is a rather lame name for a school, but then again I'm partial since I'm a Hogwarts alumnus."

Jack looked as though he had been confronted with an Asgard geometry problem. He glanced at Sam, who turned to Sirius. "Salem Witches Institute? As in Salem, Massachusetts?"

Daniel spoke up, "Well I don't think it would very well be Salem, Oregon, we all know witches don't like damp weather."

Sirius raised an eyebrow in Daniel's direction. He said, "I don't know about the damp weather part, but it very well could be either place since all magical schools are in Unplottable locations and I've never been there, so I don't really know where it is."

Sam replied, "You're telling us that there's a school for wizardry here in the United States, and it exists _outside_ of normal space! Sir, do you know what that would mean?"

"No, Carter. Tell me. But please keep it simple, you know how easily I get _clueless_."

"Wait, are we actually contemplating the possibility of a wizard school in Salem, or anywhere?" Daniel stopped himself; he _knew_ Sirius spoke the truth.

"Col. Carter, is it not possible Sirius Black is from a parallel dimension, like the one where Daniel Jackson encountered an alternate…"

"TEAL'C!" O'Neill's words were loud but not upsetting. "Not you too? Don't encourage her." Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Sirius slammed his fist down on the table, "Shit! Why didn't I think of that? The veil! It was behind me when Bella and I were dueling, I must have fallen through it when she broke through my shield." His glass had tipped over and spilt when he hit the table. He quickly waved his hand over the water before it cascaded over the edge of the table. He murmured a word so quietly even Daniel and Teal'c didn't catch it. The water vanished and he righted the glass. He looked somewhat pale as he looked up again.

Daniel wanted to understand, more so than the others, including Carter, who's analytical mind was going berserk at the impossibility she was witnessing. "How do you do that?" It was obvious everyone at the table was thinking it, but only Daniel could form the words.

"A simple cleaning charm, although wand-less magic is much more taxing than normal magic," replied Sirius, sounding rather tired.

"Ah, yes. The stick!" O'Neill cracked himself up remembering a short while ago, sitting in this exact chair, saying the exact same thing. "Do you mean you can do _more _with the… wand, than you can without it?"

Sirius nodded slightly and said, "If Ollivander ever heard anyone refer to one of his creations as a stick he would…"

"Strangle you." Daniel interrupted Sirius. Again he didn't know where the words came from, but they _felt_ right. Ollivander _would_ have strangled Jack for the insult. "How is the old man, I haven't seen him since…" Had he _ever_ seen him?

Jack, Sam, and Teal'c looked at Daniel as though he had lost his mind.

Sirius looked at Daniel and murmured, "Exactly…" Then it hit him, where he knew Daniel from. It had been almost fifteen years, but, "Now I remember, you were with Moody the day I was arrested because of Pettigrew."

Daniel continued where Sirius had stopped, "Because you killed Pettigrew and thirteen muggles. You were laughing hysterically as we took you to Azkaban. I thought you were insane."

Sirius snarled slightly, "Pettigrew is the one who blew up the street, not me. I was laughing because he had somehow outsmarted us all; he betrayed his best friends and then framed me when I hunted him down. That bastard lived a quiet unassuming life as a _rat_ for the next thirteen years while I rotted without even a trial because Crouch is a fucking asshole!"

"I tried, Sirius. You have to know I tried to get you to trial. If I had known you wouldn't get one I never would have brought you in." Daniel wasn't even in control now, the words poured from his soul. They were his thoughts and feelings, but from where. Something wasn't right. "Wait? Fifteen years? No, what you're talking about happened about two years ago."

Sirius didn't know why, but he believed the sincerity of the words. "You were a junior Auror, you had no power. Mad-eye may have been able to do something, but he felt I betrayed him and wouldn't listen when I asked him to question me with Veritaserum. But it was most definitely fifteen years ago, I _escaped_ Azkaban two years ago, not got put there."

"Daniel," Jack paused, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but believed even less what he was about to say, "Two years ago, I was a Colonel, Carter was a Major, Teal'c was bald and Jonas Quinn was on SG-1. You were ascended then, Daniel."

Sirius asked with heavy confusion, "Ascended?"

Daniel knew he should have been the one to respond, but the words wouldn't form. More importantly the _thoughts_ behind the words wouldn't form. Teal'c decided to assist him. "Daniel Jackson spent almost two years among the Ascended. He had been unable to remember anything of his time there, until now, it seems."

Daniel didn't know what to think. Before the mission to Kelowna, he dreamed of being able to ascend, and he not only got the chance, but did, _and_ returned. He had tried everything, every form of meditation he had ever studied trying to reclaim the memories of the time he was gone. Now they were flooding to him, but they didn't feel like _his _memories. Was it possible ascension was nothing more than a trip to an alternate universe? No, there had to be more to it than that. He knew however that his questions couldn't be answered by his trusted friends around this table.

"Excuse me, please. I," he paused, not knowing how to explain where he was going, "I need some time… to think."

The room was silent as Daniel left for his quarters. Everyone was thinking during the awkward pause, but no one said a word… until…

"So, Sirius. How do you know our buddy Daniel?" All eyes fell on O'Neill, and he wondered himself how he did that with a straight face.

Sirius took a deep breath, "Well… I don't recall that being the name he had, but about fifteen years ago Voldemort killed two of my best friends because Pettigrew betrayed us. Daniel was one of the Aurors, magical law enforcement officers, who arrived to arrest me when Pettigrew blew up a street after yelling how could _I_ betray James and Lily."

O'Neill sat up in his chair. "Speaking of blowing things up, could you possibly," he waved his hand around in small circles with one finger pointed outward, "_fix_ my blast shield? It kinda got a big hole in it when you came through the Stargate."

Sirius's lips quirked at the hand motion, "I take it my _delightful_ cousin's reducto curse put a hole between three and five feet wide in it?"

O'Neill's face got that look, as though Daniel was trying to explain something. His head cocked to one side, and his eyes squinted slightly, "Reducto curse?"

Sirius bit his lip to not laugh out loud. "The reducto curse is typically used to blast solid objects out of the way or collapse a hole under your opponent's feet in a duel. If it hits a person it crushes every bone in the body." His face was completely sober as he finished his explanation.

"No wonder you get along so well with Daniel." O'Neill smiled, he didn't know why, but there was something about Sirius Black he trusted, maybe even liked. "So, do you have a… repairo curse to fix my shield?"

Sirius caught the subtle sarcasm but answered as if he hadn't, "Actually a simple reparo charm will fix it so long as most of the pieces are still present; otherwise I have to transfigure a new section."

Carter looked at O'Neill with raised eyebrows. Jack pulled himself up, shoulders back, and said "See, Carter, I'm a natural."

She smiled, and looked back at Sirius. "Transfigure?"

Sirius smiled, transfigurations had been his and James's favorite subject. "Transfiguration is the art of changing one object or being into something else. Holy… I sound like McGonagall."

Once again, Carter was amazed, "That's not…" she stopped before saying the word _possible_, she had seen Sirius perform two impossibilities already. Obviously she was going to learn more about possibilities.

"Possible?" Sirius said with heavy amusement.

Carter sighed and smiled. "Do you mean alchemy? Chemical reactions to alter the physical properties of a…"

Sirius shook his head slightly, "Not exactly… alchemy is a more specialized and rarely practiced branch of magic. The only alchemist I know is Albus, but if you would like I can show you the one bit of transfiguration's magic I can do without a wand."

Carter was speechless, Teal'c was hesitant, O'Neill was curious. "Does that mean you can fix my shield?"

Sirius nodded his head, "With my wand, yes."

The General looked at Carter and Teal'c, both nodded. He turned to Sirius for a second, and rose and walked across the room. Opening a small box on a utility cart, he produced a pale length of wood, roughly a foot long. He returned to his seat at the head of the table. "Daniel trusts you, Sirius, and I've learned to trust Daniel." He extended the wand to the wizard. "I trust you too."

Shadowed pain flitted through Sirius's eyes as he reached with his right hand to accept his wand, "Thank you, I will do everything I can to prove myself worthy of your trust." As his hand gently gripped the familiar ashen surface of his wand Sirius felt the magic rush through him, a slight breeze rustled through the room, though the ventilation system didn't fluctuate.

With a nod from O'Neill, Teal'c rose to escort Sirius to the Control Room. "Please come with me, Sirius Black."

As they walked toward the door, Sam jumped up and ran after them. "I gotta see this!"

Jack sat for a moment, as if pondering some great mystery, and then, "Me too!" as he ran for the door.

The Jaffa led Sirius down the stairs to the control room. Once inside this room with flashing lights, monitors, keyboards Sirius's jaw dropped in surprise. Sirius had never before seen anything even remotely like this room. To his right was a large window with a perfect four foot circle blasted out of it, over the window was a dull metallic looking cover, with the same hole. Sirius could still feel the residue of Bella's magic around the edge of the hole.

Sirius noticed the lack of glass and metal bits, "I take it the glass is more easily replaced than the metal?"

"Yeah, you could say that. It's standard bulletproof glass, but the blast shield is the hard part. It would take a few days to get a new one down here and installed."

Sirius nodded to O'Neill, "So you won't mind it I use the glass to fix the metal, right?"

O'Neill looked at Carter, who was once again as clueless as he. "No. By all means, Rumplestiltskin, turn the straw into gold!"

Sirius smiled and nodded. He stepped up to the console in front of the window. Through the hole he could see the large ring they had been talking about. Raising his wand he began to 'write' in mid-air with it. Odd symbols appeared on the glass and metal shield. He muttered a few words that sounded Latin or Greek. More symbols appeared and he waved his wand. The symbols vanished and the glass seemed to liquefy before moving to fill the hole at which point is solidified into a metal to match the blast door. Sirius stepped back, "I fixed its structural fractures as well, and it may even be able to take another blasting curse without breaking, now."

Wide eyed and open mouthed, Jack, Sam and the entire Control Room staff stared at the new blast door.

"Sir."

"I know, Carter."

"This is…"

"I know, Carter."

Sirius hadn't felt this good in a long time. He turned toward the assembled muggles and smiled widely, bowing slightly to them. "I'm happy to help." Sirius's stomach decided to speak up them and with a slight laugh he asked, "So when's dinner?"

O'Neill smiled as he walked up to Sirius, and put his arm around his shoulders. "Right this way." The two began walking, "So tell me, Sirius…" Jack stopped walking, "do you like oatmeal?"

1234567890

We'd just like to thank those who reviewed chapter one. We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Coming soon in chapter three, Daniel's revelation, and Sirius' cross-training.

Sirius: "General O'Neill, what is a 'zat gun'?"


	3. Revelation of Thought

Chapter 3: Revelation of Thought

Daniel entered his room, and helped the door close by leaning back into it. He drew a deep breath and walked across the small room to a mat on the floor. He tried several methods of clearing his mind of the memories flooding from it; Ho Tien Chi, focusing on a small flame, even simple meditation wasn't working.

He was remembering things he hadn't lived through. At least he didn't think he had, but if Jack was right, the events Sirius spoke of would have taken place during his Ascension. The more he thought about it, the madder he got. Daniel always felt that cooler heads prevailed, but he couldn't stop the anger growing inside him.

"DAMNIT! Why can't I remember!"

"Because Daniel, you were not meant to remember." The voice was familiar, but still unsettling. Daniel rose to his feet, and turned to see a face he had not expected to see again.

"Oma." He should have expected her, but he didn't know why. "What's going on here? I think I'm remembering things from my Ascension, but I can only get fragments."

"Daniel, you were made to forget everything when you broke the rules. You returned in human form, but without the knowledge you had acquired."

Daniel's face reddened, and his voice was possibly louder than he realized. "Don't talk to me about breaking rules. Anubis was searching for the Philosopher's Stone. If he had gotten his half-Ascended hands on it he would have been…" Oma cut him off.

"What did you call it?" The shock on her normally serene face frightened Daniel.

"The Eye of Ra, what did you think I said?"

Oma realized she would now need to _bend_ a rule or two. She knew she couldn't outright tell Daniel anything, but if he happened to remember things on his own, and draw the proper conclusions…

"No, Daniel. You called it the Philosopher's Stone. What made you say that?"

He realized she was right. He did call it that. But why? "I don't know, it just came out." Daniel began thinking, "_That's _what the Eye of Ra was called in Sirius' world wasn't it? The Philosopher's Stone. I don't know _how_ I know these things, but I _do_ know them don't I?"

Oma spoke as cryptically as ever, "Wouldn't you be a better judge than I of what you do or do not know, Daniel?"

Almost as if speaking to himself, "I wanted to keep helping. I couldn't just stand by and watch. What good is omniscience if you can't use what you know?" Daniel stopped, turned, and looked at Oma Desala. He looked as though he had just discovered the meaning of everything. "I _chose _to come back, forget everything and return to the one place _I_ could make a difference."

"Daniel, there are several places _you_ could make a difference." She knew that she was once again toeing a very thin line.

"No, there are several places I _have_ made a difference. Not just here at the SGC, but in London, in Sirius' world. I wasn't truly ascended. I was more moved somewhere else for a while. You saw something in me that was needed somewhere else, so you took me there when this body was dying. So I could continue helping." His words slowed, he felt like he was putting together a jigsaw puzzle before all the pieces had been printed.

"I chose not to remember anything, because I had died there too." It didn't feel right, he was rushing, trying to force it. He knew he had to slow down, and _recall_ what happened, not_ create_ it. "No. I didn't die there. But something happened… something important…"

They were gone now, lost in a fog of thoughts and memories that were and were not his. He was trying too hard to remember. His head quickly became a combination of dull fingernails trying to scratch their way out and the feeling you get from eating ice cream too fast, and it was unbearable.

"I need to lie down," he moved to his bed from instinct, the idea of opening his eyes made him nauseous.

12345679801234567890

O'Neill led Black to the commissary and joined another airman who was in line waiting to get food. Sirius wondered slightly at the 'cafeteria style' food setup. He turned toward O'Neill and asked, "Am I only limited to the oatmeal?"

Jack smiled at the in-joke, knowing Sirius wouldn't understand, yet. "No, you can get whatever you'd like, lunch is on me. Well, actually it's on the tray, but I digress… I'd recommend staying away from the meatloaf, it was Salisbury steak yesterday." He grabbed a bowl of oatmeal and placed it on his tray. He glanced back at Sirius, "I _love_ oatmeal!"

Sirius smirked and took some mashed potatoes and what looked like a ham or bologna sandwich. "Thanks for the warning. So what is it you people do here, I take it you're government or something?"

O'Neill led Sirius to his usual table. He had spent a lot of time at that table, thinking about things, again and again… and again. As they sat down O'Neill spoke. "Yeah, we're something here. Normally I'd start by saying 'what I'm about to tell you is classified,' but seeing as how you're already here, and not from here, I think we can skip that part. Sirius, my friend, you are at the bottom of Cheyenne Mountain. Twenty-eight levels below the surface. This is a Top Secret Air Force project, where we use the Stargate to explore other worlds."

"Wait, _other_ _worlds_? As in places not on earth?"

"As in places not on Earth. We've been to hundreds of planets, met new races, made some friends, pissed some people off, you know." Jack knew he was making light of the importance of the program. He could see that Sirius was really interested in what went on here.

"So have you met any non-humans in your travels… you know like mere-people or centaurs?"

"Centaurs no, not yet but we're always looking! By 'mere-people' you mean…"

"Aquatic sentient beings, they look kind-of human but they have gills and webbing between their hands and fish like fins on their legs as well as webbing between their toes."

"Ah! Yes, we have met some, well one, mere-folk. They're called Ohnes. We ran into him back on P3X- something or other. Nice guy, once we got past the whole kidnap our partner and make us think he's dead thing."

Sirius raised a single eye-brow and nodded somewhat dubiously. "What do you mean by P3X? I remember Daniel saying something similar when he was _interrogating_ me."

"Oh, that's just some way of labeling the planets we go to. Some of them we call by name, like Chulak, some we never find out what they're called. I think it's based on some kind of binary whatzit, you should ask Carter, its her idea."

"Somehow I don't think I'd understand her explanation. Muggle terminology has never been my strong point, it wasn't exactly proper for the heir of the Black family to learn that stuff. Anyway, what other creatures have you met?"

Jack thought before answering, he _was_ from a different world, maybe some things were different. "What do you know about a crash in Roswell, New Mexico? About fifty years ago?"

Sirius thought about it. He closed his eyes and tried to remember anything he knew about America. Then it struck him, "Roswell, little town that supposedly had a water-balloon go down, but that was the government cover-up?"

"It was a weather balloon, but you're right. It was a cover up. What crashed was a ship from another world, from a race called the Asgard. They are great people, and are our allies. We've also met the Unas, the Nox, the Tok'ra, surprisingly, most of the people we encounter came from Earth, or rather their ancestors did. But there are a few races out there that aren't human."

Sirius wondered at some of the names Jack had mentioned. He was also unsettled by the fact that in this world aliens were responsible for the events in Roswell. He tilted his head slightly and said, "In my world the events in Roswell were caused a wizard who didn't want to obey the new flying rug regulations and somehow got spotted but muggles and shot at. He crashed and of course the muggles who know about the wizarding world helped to cover it up. I find it rather odd that there are such parallels between our worlds… You said Unas and Nox, the Ones and the Outs?"

"Well, the Unas were the first ones. That is the first beings that the Goa'uld inhabited, and the Nox…" O'Neill thought of something clever, "the Nox are way, way out there. Did you say flying rug _restrictions_?" He didn't seem amazed at the thought of flying rugs, as much as the thought of them being regulated.

Sirius nodded, "Yeah, flying rugs are considered regulated enchanted muggle artifacts, at least in America and Britain… I think France may regulate them too, but America was the fore-runner for regulating the enchantment of muggle artifacts."

Silently, O'Neill responded with his "Oh!" face as he enjoyed an oversized spoon of oatmeal. The two ate quietly for a minute, and then, "So, Sirius. Any thought on how we're gonna get you home? Don't get me wrong, you're welcome to stay, but I can't exactly throw a…" he closed his eyes, "a…", now looking at the ceiling. Finally the word came to him as his head snapped back to Sirius, "reducto curse for you to block." He was very proud of himself for remembering the curse's name, and it showed on his smiling face.

Sirius watched the man look for the word and grinned when O'Neill decided on what to say. Sirius shook his head and said, "The curse unfortunately isn't why I'm here. If it was…" he shrugged. "Anyway without knowing exactly how the veil is connected to the _gate_, I'm not sure I will be able to find my way home. Although the more I learn about it the more likely I am to figure things out, so for now, if you don't mind I'd like to stick around."

O'Neill smiled again, "Actually Sirius, that's what I had in mind. SG-1 has been a member short since I made General, and I'd like you to join up with them. You'd get to see new places, hang out with Daniel and Teal'c, get confused by Carter, whaddya say?"

Sirius sat back and thought for a moment. The idea of seeing other planets appealed to his adventuring spirit which had been stifled in Azkaban and afterward by Grimmauld Place. "Would I be able to learn about the gate? How and why it works?"

"It just so happens that the leading expert in this world on the Stargate is Carter, and the expert on the who's and when's is Daniel's department. Anything you would want to know about the Goa'uld, Teal'c can answer. You couldn't ask for a better way to learn about any of this."

Sirius nodded, "You've mentioned the Gauld twice now. Why are they so prominent in your vocabulary? And I will gladly join SG-1, was it?"

"It's Goa'uld," he emphasized the syllables, "there's a 'ooh-aah' in the middle, and they are what we fight here. They're parasites, snake looking things about yea long," O'Neill held up his hands about two feet apart, "they get in your head and take you over, make your eyes glow, and your voice boom, not real nice people. They portray themselves as Gods, and enslave entire planets."

"Sounds like these Goa'ulds are successful Dark Lords. I take it you've managed to keep them away from earth?" Sirius asked, concerned that these aliens may be a problem if not.

"We've had a couple close calls, but they know not to come knocking on our door. We've killed off quite a few of them, and we're still working on it."

Sirius smirked slightly at the pride in Jack's voice and said, "It sounds like I have a lot to learn, and as much as I hate homework… when do I start?"

"It's not that hard to learn. We're the good guys, they're the bad guys. Keep your head down and your Zat pointed in their direction, you'll be fine."

Sirius' face reflected an internal struggle, quietly he said, "Its never that simple…" louder he asked, "What's a zat?"

O'Neill smiled, "Tell ya what, we'll start tomorrow. I'll show you to a room, it's nothing fancy but it's home… well, kinda. Carter's running tests on the gate and it's systems, Teal'cs… Teal'c-ing, and I'm not sure what Daniel's doing, but I'll let them know that you're on, and we'll start with the basics. Sound good?"

"Sounds like a plan to me."

123456789012345678901234567890

Daniel woke, unsure of how long he been out. Fragments of thought scattered his mind; a green eyed boy with messy hair, arguing with an impossibly old man, with silver-white hair and beard. But it wasn't the argument that remained, it was how it ended. He mouthed the words as the remnants of dream spoke. They burned themselves into his mind.

He had to speak to Sirius. He had to speak to Sirius now.

123456789012345678901234567890

He picked up the phone in his office, not the bright red shiny phone, the other, somewhat less important one. "O'Neill." He said in a practiced voice. By the ring he knew the call was coming from inside the SGC, but he still loved hearing his own voice.

"Jack, it's Daniel. I need to speak with Sirius, and well, you too I guess." His tone told Jack something was serious, so he layed off the jokes.

"Sure, Daniel. I just showed him to one of our deluxe suites, but I doubt he's sleeping yet." Daniel had become more than a member of O'Neill's team over the years, he had become a friend. "You okay, Daniel?"

"I think so, I just…" he trailed off, "I just need to speak to you guys. See you in the conference room." Jack knew the click of a disconnected line. As he placed the phone in its cradle, he remembered everything Daniel had been through since joining the SGC: the loss of Sha're, not once but three times, his own death, ascension, and rebirth, and now this. Daniel was a good man, he didn't deserve this. But if anyone could get through it, it was Daniel.

Jack picked the phone back up and dialed Sirius' room, briefly wondering if he'd know how to answer it. After two rings he hung up, and decided to just go get him. He stood up and sighed. "I should get some carrier pigeons." He shut off the light and closed the door. "Of course I'd have to grant them clearance."

1234567891235467891234567890

Sirius had just begun to slip into the realm of dreams when an unusual sound started him. He rolled off the bed and got into a defensive crouch, silently cursing the hard floor which bruised his knee. The sound occurred again and this time Sirius saw a small light blink on the table beside the bed. Sirius whispered, "Lumos." In the light from his wand he saw the object which had made the sound and flash of light. He sighed it had only been a tel-fon.

Sirius stood and said, "Nox," extinguishing his wand. He crawled back into the bed and had closed his eyes when a knock sounded on his door. Sirius sat up and called, "Come in."

O'Neill opened the door, revealing a dark room. "Hey, Sirius? Daniel just called, he needs to talk to you." Jack squinted, expecting the light to come on at any second, "Are you decent?"

"Lumos Solem," Sirius said in response, bathing the room in bright noon-day sunlight. "I'm dressed if that's what you mean." Sirius stood up, he hadn't changed out of the jumper they had dressed him in.

"Whoa!" He was glad he had nearly closed his eyes. "We could have used you on P3X-797. You know we have a device here called a _light switch_, see?" He flipped the switch on, then off, then back on, unable to make his point due to high noon in the room. He covered his eyes with one hand, "Could you… ah?" With his other hand he motioned for Sirius to lower the light.

Sirius, once again hearing the high pitched sound of muggle lighting, nodded, "Finite Incantatem," causing the sunlight to fade, leaving a washed out bleached look to the colors in the room.

O'Neill blinked a few times, and looked around the room. The artificial light made him miss being out at his lake, not catching fish. "Daniel needs you, in the Briefing room, it sounds pretty important. C'mon, I'll take you."

Sirius nodded, "if he doesn't think it can wait till morning…" He started walking toward Jack and then looked down at his olive-drab jumper and waved his wand at himself, wondering why he hadn't thought to do this before laying down. The magic washed over the clothing and a brief sparkle was all the warning Jack got before the jumper vanished to be instantly replaced by… robes of a dark blue color.

Jack watched the transformation, and looked at Sirius. "Whew," He snapped his fingers, "Ya know, I almost wore that same thing," the two of them made their way to the Briefing room. As they rounded the corner, Jack continued, "only mine's kind of a puce, with orange highlights…"

123456789012345678901234567890

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, we really appreciate the encouragement. Next chapter… what Daniel's dream was about, and hopefully Sirius will begin training… but no promises… this seems to change itself every time we sit down to write.


End file.
